


Основательницы

by Naila_Bannayeva



Series: Фанфики по "Гарри Поттеру"/Harry Potter [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva
Summary: Женский ум – это, конечно, хорошо, но без мужской руки дело не пойдет.
Series: Фанфики по "Гарри Поттеру"/Harry Potter [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1057571





	Основательницы

\- Ну что, сколько из них согласились?

\- Э-э-э… В общем…

\- Сколько, я спрашиваю?

\- Двое, Ровена. Всего двое.

\- М-да-а…

\- Не подумай, это не потому, что я плохо убеждала… Я им всё подробно объясняла, клянусь Мерлином!

\- Знаю. Это потому, что они – упрямые идиоты, не умеющие видеть дальше своего носа. Никто из них не думает о будущем! Что они тебе сказали?

\- Одни заявили, что это неразумно – делиться тайными знаниями с другими, пусть и за деньги. Другие упрекали нас с тобой, что мы собираемся брать плату за обучение – дескать, учить надо избранных, немногих, но от души, безвозмездно… Ну как они все не понимают, что времена меняются?

\- Да, Хельга, мы с тобой немного опередили свое время. Ничего, вот увидишь, мы еще прославимся! Кстати, мне тут сон был… Будто я бегу за какой-то странной серой свиньей к скале у Черного озера. Сто лет не бывала на родине, а вот поди ж ты, приснится иногда такое!

\- Как думаешь, к чему бы это?  
  
\- Думаю, что это было указание свыше – где нам строить замок. Это хорошее место, Хельга. Очень! Я там играла, когда была маленькой… Дразнила русалок в озере… Там еще лес рядом – мама не разрешала мне ходить туда, и я называла его про себя Запретным.   
  
\- А как он на самом деле называется?

\- Да никак. Просто лес – и всё. О! Идея! А давай в рекламном свитке так и назовем его – Запретный лес. Будет звучать очень загадочно!

\- А родители не побоятся отдавать своих детей в такую школу, где рядом находится какой-то жуткий лес?

\- Никакой Запретный лес не сравнится по уровню опасности с магловским миром, однако мы веками сосуществуем с ними. И, в конце концов, мы тут не магленышей воспитывать собираемся, а молодых магов. Учеба будет суровой.

\- Ровена, я все хочу спросить… А как же маглорожденные? Их брать будем?

\- А почему бы и нет? Лишь бы их родители платили за обучение! Маглорожденные иной раз бывают весьма талантливы. А маглы их преследуют не меньше, чем чистокровных. С другой стороны, сами чистокровные их тоже не особо жалуют. Так что у маглорожденных есть дополнительный стимул учиться лучше.

\- Ты права… Я тоже так думаю! А вот Салазар Слизерин сказал, что от грязнокровок жди беды, и он не рекомендует брать таких в обучение.

\- Этот старый затворник мхом оброс в своем подземелье! О зельях он знает неизмеримо больше, чем о людях. Когда он в последний раз появлялся в обществе? Что он понимает в проблеме грязнокро… то есть, маглорожденных? И вообще, какое ему дело? Каждый, кому не лень, готов советовать со стороны – нет, чтобы взять и практически помочь…

\- Так ведь он как раз готов! Он и есть один из тех, что согласились работать с нами… Вот… И, честно говоря, я этому рада… Ты чего молчишь, Ровена?

\- Да так, перевариваю сказанное…

\- Ты против его кандидатуры?

\- Нет, Хельга. Но проблем с ним не оберешься… Я уверена, что он уже выдвинул кучу условий.

\- Вовсе нет! Только одно.

\- И какое же? Принимать только чистокровных?

\- Нет. Он хочет, чтобы в школе была оборудована Тайная комната для обучения темным заклинаниям.

\- Ни за что! Такому нельзя учить всех и каждого!

\- Ты не поверишь, но он точно такими же словами сказал об этом! Что подобное обучение – не для всех, и оно должно быть факультативным…

\- А он не так безнадежен, как кажется.

\- Да! И было бы неплохо, если бы он помог нам с тобой своими чарами при строительстве школы…

\- В строительстве мы и без него обошлись бы! Проект уже почти готов, надо только привязать его к местности. Кстати, я тут придумала исчезающие лестницы – посмотри-ка, вот чертеж…

\- Роскошно! Такого я нигде не видела! Шикарнее только теплицы – они у тебя такие красивые получились! Маглам такие и не снились!

\- Погоди, я еще и кухню спроектирую всем на зависть – всё, как ты хотела. Каждый ученик сможет там обучаться кухонным и прочим хозяйственным чарам, чтобы став взрослым, не зависеть в этом ни от собственной родни, ни от маглов, ни от домашних эльфов! Множество разнообразных умений – вот залог свободы личности! 

\- Ой, какую я посуду закуплю! Самую лучшую! И садовый инвентарь. И постельные принадлежности. И балдахины для кроватей. А в Большом зале можно сделать цветные витражи и зачарованный потолок!

\- А я подберу астрономические инструменты. И библиотеку. И оборудование для лаборатории зельеварения.

\- Кстати, Ровена, я тут подумала: а ведь Салазар мог бы преподавать зельеварение… У него, правда, уже есть ученики. Но какая ему разница – дюжину учеников держать или три дюжины? Он справится, он еще крепкий…

\- Я бы даже сказала, чересчур крепкий. Очень уж любит поспорить, отстаивая свою точку зрения. Не лежит у меня душа к нему, если начистоту. Кстати, а второй кто был? Не очень-то верю во всех этих добровольных помощничков, но мало ли…

\- Годрик Гриффиндор. Он как раз был в гостях у Слизерина, когда я навестила старика. Он так воодушевленно поддержал меня! Говорит, если устроим Тайную комнату для Салазара, то он, Годрик, мог бы обучать там юных магов магловским приемам боя, то есть рукопашной борьбе и фехтованию. Слизерин аж поперхнулся, когда такое услышал!

\- Представляю себе. Говорят, Салазар и в молодости не питал интереса к боевым искусствам – даже магическим, что уж про магловские говорить. С другой стороны, при таком знании ядов ему никакая Авада не нужна, а тем более – меч…

\- Да, он так и сказал – что Годрик слишком цацкается с маглами. И нечего, мол, оказывать им такую честь, сражаясь с ними их же оружием…

\- А Годрик что?

\- Да ничего. Только расхохотался. Я так понимаю, это у них вечный спор. Сколько лет дружат, столько и спорят об этом. А ты как думаешь насчет Годрика? Годится он нам?  
  
\- Толку от него ноль, как по мне. Недостаточно хорошо образован и к тому же настоящий раздолбай. Ты же знаешь, мы с ним вместе учились, у одного и того же мага. Нас было пятеро, и он был самым отстающим. Вечно зарабатывал наказания. Но гордился ими как наградами!

\- Да, я помню, ты рассказывала. Но сейчас, хотя ваше поколение еще далеко не старики, из тех пятерых в живых остались всего двое – ты и он. Это о чем-то да говорит, не так ли? Тебе, безусловно, помог выжить твой блестящий ум. Но выходит, что и Годрик не из последних магов…

\- У него другой случай: сила есть – ума не надо. Чего вздыхаешь? Неужели он пришелся тебе по сердцу? Ох, Хельга, Хельга… Понимаю, ты еще очень юна, но научись уже разграничивать движения ума и движения сердца!

\- Ты меня не поняла! Я не поэтому вздыхаю. Мне тут мама недавно кое-что сказала…

\- О Годрике?

\- Нет, о нашем с тобой проекте. 

\- Вот как? И что же именно? 

\- Она сказала, что женский ум – это, конечно, хорошо, но без мужской руки дело не пойдет. И если в числе основателей школы не будет мужчин, мало кто из магов отдаст туда своих детей…   
  
\- Хельга, милая… Пойми меня правильно, я не хочу ничего такого сказать о твоей матушке, но она после окончания обучения даже никогда не практиковала, а свою магию использовала только для домашних нужд. Может ли она со всем пониманием судить о таком грандиозном проекте, как первая в мире школа волшебства?

\- Ровена, как ты считаешь, я сильна в магии?   
\- Безусловно! Как ты могла в этом усомниться! Если бы я так не считала, я не завела бы с тобой столь важное общее дело.   
\- Поверишь ли ты, если я скажу, что моя мама далеко превосходит меня по уровню магических умений?

\- О, Хельга… Я тебе верю, конечно. Но это так неожиданно. И так обидно. Женщине очень трудно пробиться в мире мужчин, причем не только у маглов. Тем важнее для нашего сообщества не терять сильные женские кадры. Для нас бесценен каждый, кто может принести пользу магам – абсолютно каждый, будь то мужчина или женщина! Почему же твоя мама не стала добиваться известности, почему похоронила свой талант на кухне? Как она могла?

\- Она рано вышла замуж по любви. Отец мой был очень ревнивым и не хотел, чтобы она зарабатывала на жизнь магией. Ведь среди клиентов попадаются и мужчины – даже если избрать сугубо женскую специализацию, вроде чар женского здоровья… Мама пошла на уступку любимому мужу. Но каждый раз, когда я вижу, как она легким щелчком пальцев разжигает камин, я вспоминаю, что о ней рассказывали в моей семье: таким же щелчком, даже без использования палочки, она могла усмирять драконов… 

\- Что ты говоришь!

\- Да, драконов… Представляешь? Поэтому я всегда прислушиваюсь к ней. Она очень сильная. И умная. Мне такой никогда не стать…

\- Станешь, непременно станешь, Хельга!   
  
\- Надеюсь…  
  
\- Видишь, вон там, на полке, рекламный свиток? Возьми его и допиши верхний абзац – там, где указаны наши с тобой имена как учредителей школы.

\- Что дописать, Ровена?

\- Добавь в список учредителей Салазара Слизерина и Годрика Гриффиндора. Боггарт с ними, пусть будут… Может, и правда, дело пойдет бодрее. Мы с тобой, конечно, опередили свое время, но надо же и на настоящее оглядываться, а не только жить мечтами о будущем. Кстати, Хельга…

\- Что?

\- А других советов насчет обустройства школы твоя матушка не давала? 

\- Ну, она говорила кое-что… Только я с ней категорически не согласна. И тебе это тоже, наверное, не понравится.

\- Ну же! Говори.

\- Мама сказала, что это неправильно – заставлять каждого ученика осваивать кухонные, да и другие домашние чары… Что надо дать детям возможность спокойно учиться, набираться знаний, а об их быте должны заботиться домовые эльфы. Представляешь?! А я так хочу учить ребят волшебной кулинарии! И вообще, домовики – это по сути рабы, зачем детям постоянно видеть такое перед глазами?

\- Дорогая моя Хельга, но многие из юных магов видят такое и дома…

\- Да, но не все же из них! А главное, как же тогда идея независимости бытия от быта, о которой ты мне столько говорила? Мы должны думать о будущем! 

\- Хельга, успокойся… Сама подумай: если освободить детей от бытовых забот, то сколько новых предметов можно ввести, чтобы задействовать высвободившиеся часы!

\- Да, но…  
\- Например, можно ввести обширный факультатив по кулинарной магии. И добавить часы по прорицанию.

\- И по травологии!

\- Вот-вот… Расширить курс арифмантики, трансфигурации, ряда других предметов… Так что давай-ка мы воспользуемся мудрым советом твоей матушки. Возьми другой свиток с полки. Да, тот, который озаглавлен «Смета основных расходов». Впиши туда еще один пункт: «Приобретение домовых эльфов – в количестве как минимум 50 голов». Все же, как кстати пришлись нам эти двое! Я про Годрика и Салазара. Мы ведь с тобой собираемся вложить в этот проект свои капиталы…

\- И что же?

\- А то, что и Гриффиндор, и Слизерин – довольно обеспеченные маги. Если они присоединятся к нам со своими вкладами, то можно будет значительно расширить и сам замок, и его угодья. Например, построить огромное поле для квиддича.

\- Это верно. Ой, как хорошо было бы расширить замок! Послушай, Ровена, но ведь мы до сих пор не придумали, как его назвать…

\- Поверь, это наименьшая из наших проблем. Была бы школа, а название найдется…

  
2019


End file.
